fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Anne Marie's Treasures
Boo Boo, why did you, Charlie and Itchy bring us back here?" asked Anne Marie as the trio led her and her friends Pistol, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Itchy said giggling. The group entered the cave. Boo Boo Bear stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Charlie began to ask. "It is! David's statue!" Anne Marie said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of David that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Boo Boo, Charlie, Itchy!" Anne Marie said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Anne Marie let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Anne Marie decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, David, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Anne Marie's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Anne Marie looked shocked as Proteus came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Daddy!" Anne Marie gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Proteus was Warren T. Rat, the cat disguised as a rat looking down in guilt. "Anne Marie, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Proteus said coming closer. He looked around at Anne Marie's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Proteus interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Anne Marie. "Anne Marie, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Anne Marie whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Proteus who turned around. "You're more of a traitor than Mr. Carface! You don't even know David!" cried Anne Marie. "I don't have to!" Proteus yelled turning towards Anne Marie once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Anne Marie yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Proteus looked shocked at Anne Marie's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Anne Marie's declaration as well. Proteus was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of San Francisco, you're an immortal and a citizen of New Orleans! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Giselle, Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Charmy!" Proteus: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Anne Marie protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Anne Marie screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Anne Marie bitterly. "Don't you understand, Anne Marie? He's a citizen of San Francisco, you're a citizen of New Orleans!" "I don't care!" Anne Marie spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Proteus. He had enough of Anne Marie's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Anne Marie! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Charlie couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about David, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Warren gasped. "What did you say?" Proteus demanded. The rest of Anne Marie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Pistol snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Boo Boo added. "You have no heart at all!" Itchy yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Proteus. Warren was nervous and Proteus was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Proteus shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Anne Marie, Boo Boo, and your friends are all banished from Louisiana for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Pistol, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Charlie pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Itchy screamed. "But, Daddy," Anne Marie said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Warren T. Rat. "And that goes for you, Warren." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Warren wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Warren, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you on the transport to Hong Kong!" Proteus shouted. Warren screamed and hid behind Anne Marie, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Pistol, Robyn, Melody, Boo Boo, Charlie and Itchy. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Anne Marie protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Proteus: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Anne Marie, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Proteus powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Anne Marie looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Anne Marie cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of David. As Anne Marie looked on in horror, Proteus fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Anne Marie gasped in horror that David's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Anne Marie cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures